Broken Heart
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: John, Théa et Félicity reçoivent une lettre d'Oliver avant que celui ci ne parte en mission... Lui qui ne se livre jamais, couche son coeur sur le papier... Reviews please !


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le précédent OS mais bon, je peux pas plaire à chaque fois, tant pis ^^ je ne vais pas me démonter lol**

 **Voilà le second OS, se passe 4 mois après la rupture de Félicity et Oliver, je ne tiens pas compte du 5x01 qui est passé hier ( qui était d'ailleurs génial ! de l'action, des désaccords, bref le Arrow qu'on aime quoi ^^ )**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **John**_

Je rentre chez moi pour la première fois depuis cinq semaines, ma famille m'a manqué, je suis en permission pour quelques jours, je suis heureux de ma décision, mais ce petit break avec ma femme et ma fille me fait du bien. Sara joue avec ses peluches, je suis assis près d'elle, elle me les ramène toutes et me les pose toutes sur moi, j'en ai une bonne dizaine déposé en pile sur mes genoux, je les tiens du mieux que je peux, je demande à ma fille si elle a bientôt fini mais elle me dit qu'elle en a encore, je souris et la laisse ramener toutes ses peluches. Je pense aller voir mes amis cet après midi, Oliver et Félicity se mesurent à la mafia russe en ce moment, ce ne doit pas être facile mais Lyla m'a dit qu'ils allaient bien même si elle m'a encore demandé si je pensais qu'un jour ils se remettraient ensemble... Je ne sais pas, mais honnêtement je l'espère de tout cœur, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils le savent ces idiots.

Lyla revient après avoir été chercher le courrier.

 _\- Tu y vas vers quelle heure ?_

 _\- Après manger, en début d'après midi._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle pose les publicités sur la table alors que Sara me ramène encore une peluche. Lyla me tends ensuite une lettre.

 _\- Tiens, c'est pour toi._

 _\- C'est qui ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, l'adresse est sur une étiquette tapée à l'ordinateur._

Je me dégage tant bien que mal des peluches de Sara, ma fille ne dit rien, elle se contente de les prendre une par une et de les poser sur la table basse. Je m'assois dans le canapé tout en ouvrant cette lettre et en souriant à ma fille. Je retire le papier de l'enveloppe et je reconnais de suite l'écriture, d'Oliver, de mon ami, je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé cette lettre ici... Surtout qu'on se parlait une fois par semaine environ... Je commence la lecture et je sais déjà... Que cette lettre ne va pas me plaire.

 _ **John,**_

 _ **Avant toute chose John sache que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère... L'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde... Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé partir seul... Mais sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'avais pas d'autres solutions, je suis parti, sans le dire à personne. Tu as été le premier John... Le premier à faire entièrement parti de ma vie depuis mon retour de l'île, le premier à qui je me suis confié sur ce que j'avais vécu, le premier qui m'a écouté, qui m'a rejoint... Le premier qui a su... Que je n'étais pas moi même en revenant... Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi si je suis celui que je suis devenu aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Quand je suis revenu, je ne voulais faire confiance à personne... Mais étrangement en toi, j'ai eu confiance... Au point de vouloir que tu reviennes quand tu as démissionné... Il faut dire que je n'étais pas sympa avec toi... Et quand tu as découvert que j'étais un meurtrier... Toi, l'homme droit que tu es, tu es parti... Je l'ai compris, et parfois je me dis que j'aurais du te laisser partir, que je n'aurais pas du te convaincre de venir me rejoindre dans mon combat... Je me dis que si tu avais continué ta vie, tu n'aurais pas vécu toutes ses horreurs...**_

 _ **John, tu as été près de moi dans les pires moments de ma vie... Tu m'as aidé à combattre Merlyn, même si ce salaud est toujours en vie... Tu m'as soutenu quand il m'a battu et que je n'arrivais pas à refaire surface... Tu m'as aidé à reprendre courage en moi... Merci mon ami... De tout cœur. Tu m'as ensuite aidé à vaincre Slade, l'homme qui me faisait le plus peur... Il a tué ma mère et je pensais vraiment que tout était fini... Mais tu as été là, jusqu'au bout. Je pense que la pire épreuve que l'on a traversé toi et moi fut quand j'ai du enlever Lyla... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... J'aurais trouvé une autre solution si j'avais eu le temps... Mais il faut que tu saches, que Ra's... m'avait dit de choisir qui je devais échanger contre Nyssa... J'ai choisi Lyla parce que je savais... Que toi, Félicity et les autres, vous feriez tout pour al récupérer, ensemble vous êtes plus fort. Je savais que tout irait bien tant que vous seriez ensemble. Mais je comprends, pourquoi tu m'en as voulu... Mais je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est arrangé entre nous, que nous avons retrouvé cette amitié, cette confiance, cette fraternité.**_

 _ **Je voulais te remercier aussi, de m'avoir aidé à prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour Félicity, sans toi j'en serais toujours au même point et si aujourd'hui elle ne veut plus de moi... Par ma faute... Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec elle, j'ai été heureux, plus que je pensais cela possible... Je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer et je pense que elle non plus... Je l'ai fais souffrir et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... Même si je donnerais tout pour l'avoir de nouveau près de moi je comprends qu'elle m'ait quitté. John, soit là pour elle s'il te plaît, quoi qu'il arrive, protège-la.**_

 _ **Merci John, d'avoir été là pour moi... Même si a cause de tout cette vie dans laquelle je t'ai embarqué... J'ai enlevé ta femme, Tu as tué ton propre frère... Ta famille a été en danger... Tu mérites une vie normale et je te la donne... C'est pour ça que je pars, sans te le dire... Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux... Tu auras la vie que tu mérites, avec ta femme, ta fille... Et ce second enfant dont tu rêves... Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Félicity, j'espère que tu auras cet enfant. Il ne pourra être qu'heureux d'avoir un père comme toi.**_

 _ **John... Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose j'aimerais que tu me fasses deux promesses... La première, ne te sens pas coupable, c'est mon choix, j'ai pris cette décision seul, tu n'as donc pas à t'en vouloir. La seconde... Même si je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander ça, que tu le feras de toute façon... Promets-moi de prendre soin de ma sœur... Et de Félicity... Elles vont avoir besoin de toi, de ton soutien... De ton amitié... De ta force.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais John, je vais tout faire pour, ça je t'en fais la promesse, mais là où je vais, ceux que je vais combattre, sont pires que tout... C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas vous impliquer la dedans...**_

 _ **Prends soin de toi mon frère...**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je froisse la lettre et me lève brutalement, je dois aller trouver cet espèce de crétin et lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne doit pas faire les choses tout seul, je pensais qu'il avait fini par le comprendre au bout de toutes ces années ! Lyla ne semble pas comprendre, je lui donne la lettre qu'elle prend alors que je vais prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

 _\- Je vais voir Oliver ma puce, je reviens vite._

Elle me fait un petit bisou sur la joue et je la repose sur le sol, Lyla s'approche de moi.

 _\- John... Va voir Félicity..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que cette lettre... Signe un adieu... Je suis prête à parier que Félicity et Théa ont reçu une lettre de ce genre aussi... Théa est avec Roy depuis deux semaines, il va être là pour elle... Mais Félicity... Si elle a reçu ce genre de lettre..._

Je soupire et prends mes clés de voiture, Lyla a raison, Oliver doit déjà être parti, Félicity va avoir besoin de moi. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, et Oliver m'a demandé de prendre soin d'elle. Oliver... Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais... Ce que tu vas faire... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête... Mais sache que je prendrais soin de Félicity, je te le promets, je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et que vous vous décidiez à vous accorder une seconde chance.

J'embrasse encore une fois ma femme et je quitte l'appartement avant de rejoindre le parking où je monte dans la voiture de Lyla, je mets le contact et prends la direction du loft, on est samedi, elle doit y être. J'espère que sa lettre à elle ne sonne pas comme un adieu... Oliver je t'en pris ne fais pas le con... Je t'en pris ne lui brise pas le cœur encore une fois.

 _ **Théa**_

La dernière ligne droite, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds mine de rien, je n'ai jamais couru aussi longtemps, je souris, je suis de plus en plus endurante, c'est super. Je vois mon immeuble au bout de la rue, cet immeuble où Roy vivait quand je l'ai rejoint, je n'étais pas sur qu'il veuille bien de moi, après tout on s'était séparés, pensant qu'on ne se retrouverait jamais... Je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'il ai quelqu'un, déçue oui, mais heureuse pour lui, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Il m'a avoué être sorti avec une femme pendant quelques semaines mais il l'avait quitté, lui disant qu'il pensait toujours à son ex... A moi. J'en suis heureuse, on s'est retrouvé il y a bientôt deux semaines et nous sommes heureux, loin de tout, loin de la ville qui nous a tant pris. Loin de nos mauvais souvenirs.

J'arrive en bas de l'immeuble, je m'arrête, j'inspire et expire un bon coup avant de rentrer, je m'arrête devant la boîte aux lettre, je l'ouvre et je prends la seule et unique lettre qui s'y trouve. Je ne sais de qui ça vient, c'est fin, je l'ouvre tout en continuant mon chemin. Je n'ai que deux étages à monter, je le fais à pied. Je sors le papier qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe et la déplie avant de commencer à la lire, c'est de mon frère, je reconnais son écriture.

 _ **Théa,**_

 _ **Ma petite sœur... Tu vas trouver cette lettre étrange... Car je ne me suis jamais confié à toi... Enfin pas de la sorte, mais là j'en ai besoin... Avant de partir, j'ai besoin de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Quand je suis revenu à Starling, la toute première fois je veux dire... Tu avais quinze ans, je sais, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, Amanda Waller m'a forcé à voler l'entreprise et même si elle m'a interdit de vous contacter, toi ou maman, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te voir... Je t'ai suivi, à cette soirée... Et j'ai vu que tu traînais avec des dealers... Je ne te juge pas, tu as vécu des moments difficile, en parti par ma faute, mais je n'ai pas résisté au besoin de te protéger. J'ai tué ce salaud, je pense que tu t'en souviens... J'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi ce soir là, mais je n'ai pas pu et je dois te dire que je le regrette.**_

 _ **Ensuite je suis revenu, pour de bon mais je ne me suis pas rapproché de toi, j'ai voulu t'éloigner de cette vie, de ce que j'étais devenu, je voulais t'éloigner des ténèbres qui m'ont entouré... Mais malgré tout ça je n'ai fait que t'y entraîner au plus profond... Avec moi. La drogue a été un passage difficile pour toi, le Vertigo, le Compte, ton arrestation, tes travaux d'intérêts général... Mais je sais que le pire pour toi a été que je te mentes quand j'ai su pour Merlyn. Je vais être honnête avec toi, même si tu ne l'avais pas appris de Slade je ne te l'aurais sans doute jamais dis... Parce que je veux te protéger encore aujourd'hui même si tu es devenu forte... Merlyn est une ordure de la pire espèce et je sais que même si tu le sais au plus profond de toi... Tu éprouves ce besoin d'être proche de lui... Parce que tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule. Mais Théa, tu n'es pas toute seule, tu as une famille. John t'adore, comme une petite sœur il sera toujours là pour toi, tu as un soucis, va le voir et il fera tout pour toi, absolument tout, même si ça signifie risquer sa vie, Lyla agirait de la même façon. Tu as Lance aussi, même si il y a quelques années je n'aurais jamais dis ça... Il est ce qui se rapproche plus d'un père pour toi que Merlyn ne le sera jamais. Même s'il a détesté notre famille au plus haut point, aujourd'hui je sais qu'il fera tout pour toi... Sans que tu ne lui demandes.**_

 _ **Et puis il y a Félicity, et je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais que vous êtes proches même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble elle et moi. J'espère juste que tu ne lui en veux pas, d'avoir rompu nos fiançailles, elle a fait ça pour se protéger, elle a une peur panique d'être abandonnée, de souffrir et je l'ai blessé comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer et j'aimerais vraiment que tu le lui fasses comprendre. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe j'aimerais que tu sois là pour elle, que tu la soutiennes.**_

 _ **Théa, je n'ai qu'un regret vis à vis de toi, celui de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que j'étais Arrow, je pense qu'on aurait passé moins de temps à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, je pense que tu aurais compris pourquoi j'étais ainsi. Mais tu sais je n'étais pas seul, je n'ai jamais été seul même si au début je le pensais et ça il faut que tu le saches, que tu comprennes que quoi qu'il arrive, toi non plus tu n'es pas seule, les même personnes qui ont été là pour moi, sont là pour toi et le seront toujours.**_

 _ **J'aimerais aussi te parler de Tommy... On n'a jamais parlé de lui, surtout après sa mort, et encore moins quand on a su qu'il était ton frère... Autant que moi. Tu sais il t'aimait vraiment, même s'il ne savait pas que tu étais sa sœur. On a grandi ensemble, toi, moi et Tommy, nous étions frères et sœurs sans même que Merlyn ne devienne ton père. Il aurait été fière de toi, fière d'avoir une petite sœur aussi forte que toi, tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que moi je suis fière de toi, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été de personne, je suis fière de celle que tu es devenue et de celle que tu deviendras encore. Tommy n'aimait pas ce que j'étais devenu, un tueur, c'est pour lui que j'ai changé, un peu avant de mourir, il m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais tuer... Je sais que j'ai rompu cette promesse plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas de regrets, je l'ai fais pour protéger ceux que j'aime et ça il l'aurait comprit.**_

 _ **Encore une petite chose, cette fois c'est pour toi Roy, s'il te plaît prend soin de ma petite sœur, veille sur elle, même si je sais que je n'ai pas à te le demander. Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fais, pour elle, pour moi, je suis mille fois désolé de ne pas avoir pu te rendre plus que ce que tu ne mérites. Aide Théa à affronter tout ce qui va arriver, je sais qu'il n'y arrivera pas toute seule même si elle croit que oui, elle est forte, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle croira pouvoir sans sortir seule... Mais Théa... Ne te ferme pas, bien au contraire.**_

 _ **Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, je suis à court de mots, mais Théa, Roy, sachez que je vous aime et que je ne regrette pas de vous avoir fait entrer dans ma vie de justicier. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que vous allez venir voir si je suis toujours là, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je serais déjà parti, il faut que je protège ceux que j'aime et vous en faites parti, ce nouvel ennemi est pire que tout, et je dois le vaincre seul... Je sais déjà comment faire, je dois les infiltrer, mais ce sera dangereux. Au cas où je ne reviendrais pas, ne vous en voulez pas, c'est mon choix, pas le votre.**_

 _ **Oliver.**_

Je relis la lettre une seconde fois et la chiffonne de ma main avant de rentrer dans mon appartement, j'ouvre et vois Roy en train de boire son café, il voit que je suis mal, il pose sa tasse et viens vers moi, je lui donne la lettre.

 _\- Je dois rentrer... Maintenant !_

Je ne peux pas le forcer à revenir avec moi, même si je sais que Lyla a fait en sorte qu'il « revienne à la vie » et qu'il ai une excuse légale. Mais moi je dois rentrer, je dois être sur que mon frère va bien. Il lit la lettre alors que je vais dans la chambre, je prends quelques affaires et les enfourne dans un sac avant de ressortir, Roy s'approche et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Calme-toi... Théa, calme-toi..._

Je le repousse brusquement, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais j'ai peur, si j'en crois ce qu'il a écrit, il risque de mourir

 _\- Et comment je peux me calmer ? Mon frère vient de dire..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule._

Je souris et me blottit contre lui, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi, je ne sais pas ce que mon frère a fait, ce qu'il va faire, mais je sais que je dois être forte, au moins le temps que tout soit réglé. Roy et moi on reste ainsi un long moment avant de nous séparer et de prendre chacun un sac, on quitte l'appartement et on monte dans le premier taxi que l'on croire en direction de la gare. On achète deux billets en direction de Star City, je dois retrouver mon frère, je ne sais pas comment mais il faut que je le fasse, je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi. Je n'ai plus ma mère, plus mon père et Malcolm... Est loin d'être un père modèle, là dessus, Oliver a raison. Mon frère est tout ce qui me reste, je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne m'en sortirais pas sans lui.

J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé, Roy me voit et pose une main sur ma cuisse qu'il caresse tendrement, je le regarde et lui fais un petit sourire. Même si je refuse de perdre mon frère, je devrais me montrer forte, soutenir John et Félicity, Roy sera là pour moi, je pourrais craquer devant lui... Mais pour mes amis... Pour ma famille... Je devrais être forte, un vrai roc... Et alors qu'on approche de Star City, alors que je sens au plus profond de moi que plus rien ne sera comme avant... Je me dis que je dois bien ça à mon frère, je lui dois de prendre soin des personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre enfin chez moi, cette journée fut vraiment longue, je viens tout juste de reprendre les rennes de l'entreprise du coup je dois faire mes preuves, mais ce n'est pas évident. Entre l'entreprise à gérer le jour et la mafia Russe à se débarrasser la nuit, c'est épuisant. Mais je pense que la Mafia est l'un des pire ennemis d'Oliver, ils ne seront pas facile à détruire. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année où il les a rejoint, il a souffert, énormément à cause d'eux, j'aurais aimé être là pour lui à ce moment là, qu'il ai quelqu'un pour le soutenir...

Je sais aussi qu'il a peur d'eux, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir aussi peur de quelqu'un, à part peut-être Slade Wilson... Ça fait une semaines qu'on a commencé à les combattre dans l'ombre et deux mois depuis qu'on a rompu... Il me manque, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, deux mois sans lui près de moi, autrement que quand on est au QG... C'est atroce, mais je ne veux pas retourner vers lui alors qu'il risque de me mettre de nouveau à l'écart peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je pense qu'une fois cette affaire avec la mafia réglé, je verrais ce qu'il en est de nous... Cette mission sera un test, si il veut bien me dire tout ce qu'il se passe, sans rien me cacher... Je pense que ça prouvera qu'il a vraiment confiance en moi... Si jamais tout se passe bien et qu'il veut toujours de moi... Qu'il m'aime toujours, alors je pense qu'on pourra envisager de tout recommencer.

Je souris en regardant la photo ou nous étions à Bali, nous étions si heureux là bas, j'aimerais nous faire pleins d'autres souvenirs comme celui là à l'avenir... Je secoue doucement ma tête, rien est encore joué, Oliver doit me prouver qu'il me fait confiance et qu'il ne me mettra plus à l'écart.

Je pose mes affaires sur le canapé et sors le courrier de mon sac, les deux premières enveloppes sont les factures que j'ai déjà payé par internet, donc ce côté là est réglé. La troisième est une pub pour un salon de coiffure... Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'a pas été me faire chouchouter.

J'ouvre la dernière lettre, je suis intriguée, l'adresse est tapée à la machine, je l'ouvre en fronçant les sourcils, j'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Je sors le papier et souris en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Oliver, j'espère qu'il va bien, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu...

 _ **Félicity,**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de te faire parvenir cette lettre, j'en ai écrite une à John et à Théa, mais la tienne fut la plus difficile à écrire, elle m'a brisé le cœur... Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu seras toujours celle que j'aime, c'est pour ça... Que cette lettre fut aussi difficile... Et je suis mille fois désolé d'avance.**_

 _ **Quand tu liras cette lettre ça fera quelques jours que tu ne m'aurais pas vu, je vais prétexter du travail à la Mairie, mais il n'en ai rien. Je suis parti Félicity, la mafia Russe est dangereuse, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de la faire tomber, mais pour cela je devais aller à la source, je devais l'infiltrer et ce sera difficile, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir, mais ça en vaut la peine. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que j'aurais du te prévenir, prévenir John ou Théa... Mais non, je ne peux pas. J'ai détruit votre vie, à John, Théa... Et encore plus ta vie à toi. Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner la dedans, je ne le veux toujours pas.**_

 _ **Tu sais... Au début quand je me suis lancé la dedans, j'étais seul... C'est Théa qui m'a convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais être seul et m'en sortir... Alors je me suis ouvert à John, je n'ai eu aucun regret et aujourd'hui John est comme un frère pour moi. Quand j'ai dis la vérité à ma sœur, ça a été l'un des moments les plus difficile de ma vie, j'avais peur de tout faire rater entre nous alors que bien au contraire, c'est depuis qu'elle sait la vérité qu'on est plus proche elle et moi. Mais tu sais, même si John et Théa sont des atouts dans l'équipe, c'est toi, qui m'a fait revivre... Te faire entrer dans ma vie a été la meilleure décision de ma vie, te faire confiance a été une étape difficile, mais tu le sais déjà, et pourtant si c'était à refaire je referais exactement la même chose ce jour, je choisirais ta voiture et pas une autre.**_

 _ **Je voulais que tu saches, que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, je ne pourrais jamais, tu seras toujours la seule pour moi. Je sais que j'ai merdé, que j'ai brisé ta confiance et sache que si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé toute ma vie à tenter de la regagner, mais je crois que la vie ne veut pas que je sois heureux. J'ai été heureux avec toi, plus que je ne pensais ça possible, quand je t'ai menti pour mon fils, je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par me quitter, je pensais que tu comprendrais et que tu finirais par me pardonner... J'ai été stupide... Et le pire c'est que c'est toi qui a raison... Je pense que si c'est toi qui m'avais caché quelque chose d'aussi gros... Je t'en aurais voulu... Quand tu m'as quitté, je me suis dis que tu finirais par revenir, mais ta colère a été plus grande que ton amour... Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Félicity, je t'aimerais toujours et même si je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, j'aimerais le faire quand même... Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à faire de nouveau confiance, je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu trouves un homme qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras aussi, je veux que tu te maries, que tu fondes une famille. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et mon plus grand regret a été de ne pas être capable de devenir celui qui te donnerais la vie que tu mérites. Je le voulais pourtant, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu près de Lyla à la maternité... J'imaginais te voir assise dans ce lit, tenant notre bébé dans tes bras... Mais ce rêve n'arrivera jamais.**_

 _ **Oublie tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce sera juste un agréable souvenir qui te fera souffrir, et je ne veux pas, alors oublie. Moi ces souvenirs, ta présence... Toi tout simplement... Tout ça va m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin.**_

 _ **Si jamais je reviens, je te promets une chose, plus jamais je ne te mentirais, je te dirais tout même ce qui me fait souffrir, même ce qui me fait peur et je passerais chaque seconde qui me sera donné... A me faire pardonner.**_

 _ **Je t'aime plus que tout, personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que je t'aime, c'est impossible. Je vais partir maintenant, je ne sais donc pas si je reviendrais, pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais je sais que ce sera difficile, alors je ne veux pas trop m'avancer. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, sois forte, ne te laisse pas abattre et continue d'avancer, vis ta vie, sois heureuse, John et Théa seront là pour toi, je le sais, tu peux leur confiance.**_

 _ **Adieu mon amour, tu seras avec moi jusqu'à la fin.**_

 _ **Oliver.**_

Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il ne peut pas tout quitter comme ça et se lancer dans une mission suicide ! Oliver qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Je vais rapidement sur mon ordinateur et tente de localiser Oliver, je ne mets pas longtemps à ouvrir le logiciel mais merde il a éteint son portable ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais que je déteste ne pas savoir où tu es !

Je ferme rageusement mon PC, je ne trouverais rien, il ne veut pas que je le retrouve. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte, j'y cours sans attendre, si ça se trouve c'est Oliver ! J'ouvre la porte le cœur battant la chamade, mais ce n'est pas lui... C'est John... Que fait-il là ? On devait se voir cet après midi... Il entre chez moi après que je lui ai laissé le champ libre, il fait quelques pas et avise la lettre posée sur la petite table, il se tourne vers moi et sort quelque chose de sa poche avant de me le donner... Une lettre, je la lis et je lutte contre les larmes... On dirait des adieux... Oliver nous fait ses adieux ! J'essuie rapidement une larme qui s'est échappée de mon œil et me tourne vers mon ami qui vient de lire la lettre que Oliver m'a donné.

 _\- Il va revenir..._

 _\- Félicity, dans ces lettres... Il dit..._

 _\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit !_

Je me suis emportée, désolée John, mais je suis tellement en colère contre Oliver... Je me reprends, inspire un bon coup et me calme doucement.

 _\- John... Oliver a survécu à tout ce qu'il a enduré jusqu'à présent. Il va revenir..._

Cette fois s'en est trop, je craque, les larmes coulent toutes seules, John s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, je me laisse aller à cette étreinte et le serre moi aussi contre moi. Je t'en pris Oliver, il faut que tu reviennes, il faut que tu me reviennes... j'ai besoin de toi... Je te promets que quand tu reviendras... On parlera et on essayera de recoller les morceaux. Il faut que tu reviennes... Oliver pour moi... Je t'en supplies, ne me quitte pas, ne m'abandonne pas... J'ai déjà eu un avant goût du monde sans toi et j'ai cru mourir... Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas... Je t'aime tellement... j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en pris reviens... Reviens-moi mon amour...

 **5 ans plus tard**

Je rentre chez moi après ma journée de travail, ce fut une longue journée, je suis bien contente qu'elle soit enfin terminée. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma soirée. J'ouvre la porte, range ma veste sur le porte manteau et retire mes chaussures, je souris, ça sent bon.

- _Oliver ? Je suis rentrée !_

 _\- J'arrive !_

Je souris encore plus en entendant sa voix, même si on s'est parlé au téléphone sur l'heure du midi, sa voix m'a manqué, sa voix me manque à chaque secondes. J'entends des bruits de pas, je me retourne et souris en le voyant, il me court dans les bras, je me baisse et écarte les bras afin d'accueillir mon petit garçon avec plaisir. Je le serre fort contre moi tout en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Mon petit Oliver... Je l'ai appelé comme son papa... Comment aurais-je pu le nommer autrement ? Mon amour n'est jamais revenu de sa mission... Un des amis d'Oliver est venu nous rendre son corps... Deux mois après son départ... Ce fut le pire moment de ma vie... Oliver était mort, l'homme de ma vie nous avait quitté pour de bons... Quand je l'ai su... Je n'ai adressé la parole à personne pendant des jours, je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant, il était mort, nous en avions la preuve.

 _\- Tu as bien travaillé maman ?_

Je souris et essuie doucement sa joue, il reste de la farine dessus, il a du faire des cookies avec sa nourrice.

 _\- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Toi aussi maman, beaucoup beaucoup !_

Je le serre encore plus contre moi avant de le relâcher, Jordan, sa nourrice vient de nous rejoindre, elle est gentille et très professionnelle, j'ai passé du temps à chercher quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur mon fils quand je ne pourrais pas. Jordan embrasse Oliver sur la joue et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Je lui dis que je n'aurais pas besoin d'elle demain mais que je la paierais quand même, elle me remercie et quitte notre appartement.

Mon fils est dans le salon, en train de regarder son dessin animé préféré, je souris et vais le rejoindre, il s'approche de moi et se serre contre moi, tout en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine, j'aime ces petits moments avec lui. Je caresse doucement les cheveux de mon petit garçon tout en le regardant.

Après la mort de mon amour, je n'étais plus moi même, j'étais malheureuse et je le suis encore, mais je vais un peu mieux maintenant. Juste un peu. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main... La cicatrice est toujours aussi visible... J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse si grand... Que je me disais que sans Oliver... Je ne pourrais plus vivre, j'ai pris une lame de rasoir et je me suis ouvert le poignet... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'étais prête à mourir... Mes yeux se sont fermés, j'étais soulagée, j'allais revoir l'homme que j'aime. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, John et Théa près de moi, j'ai détourné la tête, je ne voulais pas les voir, ni entendre leur critique et leur morale... Je ne voulais rien savoir... Mais ce jour là... Le médecin m'a appris que j'étais enceinte... J'étais perdue, Oliver était mort, nous avions rompu près de quatre mois plus tôt et j'étais enceinte de son enfant ! Le médecin m'a montré une échographie qu'il m'a fait durant mon inconscience et j'ai vu mon bébé...

Quand John a su pour le bébé, il m'a dit d'avorter... Que vu que je n'avais pas envie de vivre, il valait mieux que je tue mon bébé avant de lui donner naissance et qu'il perde sa mère ensuite... Je n'ai pas compris comment il pouvait me dire ça sur le coup mais j'ai fini par comprendre... John avait raison... Je ne pouvais pas risquer de rendre ce bébé malheureux, je devais choisir... Quand les médecins m'ont autorisé à sortir, qu'ils se sont assurés que je n'attenterais plus à ma vie, je suis partie... Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, dans cette ville, avec tout ces souvenirs d'Oliver, j'avais envie de mourir dès que je voyais quelque chose qui me le rappelait... Je ne savais pas où aller, au début je pensais aller à Central City, voir nos amis, mais là bas aussi, j'y ai des souvenirs d'Oliver, c'était trop douloureux... Alors j'ai fais quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible... J'ai appelé Nyssa... Je lui ai tout expliqué, je lui ai demandé de l'aide... Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'avais besoin qu'on me rende plus forte et qu'on arrête de me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Au moins le temps que mon bébé naisse.

J'ai donc été à Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa, elle m'a appris à devenir plus forte, à ne plus être aussi faible à chaque secondes, j'ai eu envie de mourir plusieurs fois mais elle a été là à chaque seconde, me rappelant que l'enfant que j'attendais ne méritait pas de mourir, Nyssa m'a bien aidé, plus que n'importe qui, elle ne m'a pas jugé, elle ne m'a pas reproché quoi que ce soit, elle m'a traité normalement, me moralisant quand il le fallait, elle m'a même giflé à plusieurs reprises afin que je reprennes mes esprits... Je n'étais plus moi même... J'ai été mieux quand mon fils est né... J'ai accouché là bas, et quand mon bébé est sorti et que la jeune femme qui m'a aidé à accoucher m'a dit que c'était un petit garçon... J'ai su... Que son prénom serait Oliver, comme son papa.

Je suis restée encore cinq mois avec Nyssa, j'avais besoin de prendre mes marques en tant que nouvelle maman, là encore, elle m'a bien aidé. Mais Nyssa m'a fait comprendre que Nanda Parbat n'était pas un endroit pour élever un enfant, alors je suis retournée à Star City, Théa et John ont été rassurés de me revoir, mais je sais qu'ils m'en ont voulu d'être partie sans rien dire, même si je leur donnais des nouvelles, ça n'a pas été simple pour eux. Mais j'en avais besoin. Aujourd'hui Oliver a quatre ans et demi et il ressemble beaucoup à son papa, je lui raconte tout ce que je peux sur lui, même si ce n'est pas facile pour moi, dès que je parle d'Oliver, je sens les larmes monter. Le dessin animé se termine, je demande à mon petit garçon si je peux changer, il hoche la tête, je mets une chaîne d'information et Oliver se redresse brusquement.

 _\- Maman c'est papa !_

Et oui c'est Oliver qui est à l'écran... ils vont faire un petit mémorial pour lui rendre hommage, les larmes coulent toutes seules, c'est plus fort que moi, il me manque tellement... Je ne suis plus comme avant, j'ai changé... Je suis devenue plus forte et ça se ressent dans mon travail et dans ma vie, même John me dit que j'ai changé, avant j'étais pleine de vie, joyeuse, souriante... Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus... Je suis pleine de colère, contre tout le monde, contre John et Théa alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal, contre moi aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à le retrouver... Contre chaque gens que je vois sourire, qui sont heureux alors que je ne le serais plus jamais... Contre Samantha qui a osé revenir l'an dernier, en me disant qu'elle était désolée... Désolée ? A cause d'elle Oliver m'a caché l'existence de William, à cause d'elle il a été forcé de me mentir, ce qui m'a poussé à rompre alors que je sais maintenant que j'ai mon fils... Que je ferais moi aussi tout pour le protéger... A cause d'elle nous n'étions plus ensemble et Oliver a décidé d'affronter la Mafia seul... Alors quand elle est revenue... Je lui ai juste donné la clé USB avec la vidéo qu'Oliver a fait à William, ainsi que la lettre qu'il lui a écrite. Son fils est vient nous voir de temps en temps, il veut connaître son frère... Il m'a demandé de lui parler de son père... Mais j'ai refusé... Pas que je ne veux pas, William n'y est pour rien, mais la seule fois ou j'ai essayé j'ai éclaté en sanglot, William n'a pas compris, il a été triste de voir que je me mettais dans cet état et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il demanderait à quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup quand William vient, il joue avec Oliver, je refuse de voir Samantha et je pense qu'elle a comprit. Je me souviens de sa dernière visite, il y a deux semaines, j'étais en train de préparer le dîner, Oliver et William jouaient dans la chambre de mon fils, je suis allée les chercher pour manger...

 **Flash Back**

Je marche dans le couloir afin de prévenir les enfants que le repas est prêt, je ne veux pas prendre de retard, Samantha vient chercher son fils a vingt heure, je refuse qu'elle reste à la maison trop longtemps. Je m'apprête à pousser la porte de la chambre d'Oliver quand je les entends parler.

 _\- Oliver, tu sais pourquoi ta maman est en colère ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je l'entends jouer avec son circuit de voiture.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que papa est au ciel et elle peut pas être avec lui. Je suis là, elle reste avec moi._

Je ferme les yeux tentant de lutter contre les larmes, je n'aime pas entendre mon fils parler de la sorte... J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer ma peine et ma colère, mais quand Théa ou John viennent, ils me surveillent, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, ils n'ont pas confiance en moi et ma tentative de suicide ressort une fois sur deux... Je ne leur en veux pas, enfin pas vraiment... Et si je n'avais pas autant de bons souvenirs avec Oliver dans cette ville, je pense que je serais partie depuis très longtemps.

 _\- William, ta maman a dit à papa de mentir à ma maman. Alors maman est en colère._

 _\- Je sais... Maman m'a tout dit._

Je sais que Samantha lui a tout révélé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester en colère contre elle, je pense que cette colère restera gravée en moi jusqu'à ma mort, je ne peux pas l'effacer.

 _\- Maman m'aime jusqu'à la lune et retour... Mais je crois qu'elle aimait papa jusqu'aux étoiles... Et les étoiles c'est plus loin... Alors sans papa maman est triste._

Cette fois je ne retiens pas mes larmes, je m'éloigne de la porte afin que les enfants ne m'entendent pas pleurer et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, tant pis si le repas refroidit, je commanderais une pizza. Mon petit Oliver comprends tellement de choses, je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait aussi vite !

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ce soir là j'ai fini par commander une pizza et je n'irais plus écouter aux portes si c'est pour mettre dans cet état là. J'adore William il est vraiment adorable et je ne veux pas que ma peine et ma colère déteignent sur lui, je le fais suffisamment avec mon propre fils malgré moi. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... Je lutte contre les larmes encore une fois mais c'est difficile, certaines coulent malgré moi. Oliver se retourne et les essuie.

 _\- Maman pleure pas..._

Je le serre contre moi, je suis forte, mais dès que je le vois, je n'y peux rien... Je regarde l'écran et je vois encore Oliver, rien est plus pareil, rien ne le sera plus jamais. Théa et John continuent de veiller sur la ville, avec Roy bien sur, moi je les aide parfois, mais je me tiens à l'écart, parce que dès qu'un criminel dépasse un peu trop les bornes, j'ai envie qu'il souffre, de le faire souffrir autant que moi je souffre... Je ne suis plus la gentille et innocente fille que j'étais avant, je ne le redeviendrais jamais.

Oliver se redresse encore un peu et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Maman... Tu es triste sans papa... Pas vrai ?_

Je secoue la tête, je ne dois pas le laisser voir ma peine, pas à ce point là.

 _\- Je t'aime maman, toi aussi tu m'aimes... Mais tu es triste..._

Je le serre encore plus fort, une autre émission passe à l'écran, j'éloigne un peu mon fils de moi et j'essuie mes larmes.

 _\- J'aimais ton papa plus que tout... C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné son prénom. Pour que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là, près de toi._

 _\- Je sais... C'est pour ça que tu t'es fais mal là..._

Il caresse doucement ma cicatrice. J'en veux à John d'en avoir parlé devant Oliver il y a quelques mois, il est encore si jeune, il pourrait éviter de parler de ce que j'ai tenté de faire devant mon fils quand même.

 _\- Tu voulais revoir mon papa ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais je suis contente de ne pas avoir réussi._

Je souris et le serre contre moi, je ne regrette pas d'avoir résisté à l'envie de mourir, j'aime mon petit garçon plus que tout. Je regarde la bague de fiançailles qui trône sur mon doigt, jamais je ne la retirerais, quand je l'ai retrouvé après mon retour, je l'ai passé à mon doigt, elle y restera jusqu'à ma mort, je ne supporte pas de l'enlever, un jour je l'ai égaré, pendant deux jours je l'ai cherché partout... Et quand je l'ai retrouvé j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de moi... Une partie d'Oliver. Jamais plus elle ne me quittera.

 _\- Tu vois cette bague Oliver ?_

 _\- La bague de grand-mère ?_

 _\- Oui c'est ça... Ton papa me l'a donné, c'est pour ça que je ne l'enlève jamais, parce que après toi... Et nos photos... Cette bague est tout ce qui me reste de ton papa._

Il regarde la bague et caresse doucement mon doigt.

 _\- Tu te rappelles, un jour, tu m'as demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas de papa ?_

Il hoche la tête... Ce jour là mon cœur s'est brisé, littéralement, mon fils de trois ans me demandait pourquoi ses copains avaient un papa et pas lui... Je n'ai pas su quoi dire... J'ai demandé conseil à Lyla, elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas prête à refaire ma vie, mais je lui ai bien fais comprendre, que jamais je ne referais ma vie, Oliver est le seul que j'aime, le seul qui restera mon tout... Elle a sourit et m'a dit de dire ça à mon fils.

 _\- Je t'ai dis que tu en avais un... Mais qu'il n'était pas avec toi, c'est tout._

 _\- Papa est au ciel et me surveille..._

 _\- Oui c'est ça..._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il m'aime lui aussi ?_

Je le repousse doucement et le fait asseoir sur mes genoux.

 _\- Bien sur qu'il t'aime, j'en suis sure._

 _\- Mais il m'a jamais vu..._

Je souris et le serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Papa t'aurait aimé... A la seconde où il t'aurait vu. Et je suis sure... Que là où il est, il t'aime très très fort._

Il me sourit, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui, on reste ainsi un long moment. Quand l'an dernier, lors de sa première année de maternelle Oliver est rentré de l'école avec un cadeau de fête des pères, j'ai pleuré... Mon fils m'a dit que même si son papa n'était pas là, il avait aussi le droit à un cadeau. Je l'ai posé sur une étagère dans ma chambre et à chaque fois qu'il le fera, je mettrais le cadeau ici.

Le soir venu, je regarde mon petit garçon qui dort paisiblement dans sa chambre, je viens de le border, je referme la porte et vais directement dans la mienne. Une fois la porte fermée, j'éclate en sanglots, je ne le fais jamais devant mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis brisé sans mon amour... Même s'il s'en rend compte, mon petit garçon est intelligent. Je me lève et monte dans mon lit avant de crier de toute mes forces la tête dans l'oreiller... J'espère qu'Oliver ne m'entends pas... Ce genre de crise m'arrive assez souvent, le soir surtout, quand mon fils dort... Oliver me manque tellement, chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes...

L'an dernier un type m'a invité à sortir, je sais que c'est un homme bien, mais je ne peux pas, jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec un homme alors que je ne cesse de penser à Oliver et puis je me demande encore comment ce type a pu s'intéresser à moi, je suis froide, je ne souris jamais, sauf quand mon fils est avec moi, je sais qu'au travail on m'appelle « cœur de glace »... Si Oliver entendait ça, il serait furieux, mais c'est de sa faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il meure ?! John m'a dit que je devais essayer de refaire ma vie mais je ne peux pas...

Je suis morte depuis cinq ans, depuis le jour où Oliver m'a envoyé cette foutue lettre, je suis morte... Je ne vis plus, avec mon fils, je survie, je me lève le matin parce que je sais que je vais passer du temps avec lui, que je vais le voir me sourire, que je vais le serrer dans mes bras... J'aime mon fils, plus que tout, il est absolument tout pour moi et je ferais tout pour lui... Y compris vivre... Si je n'avais pas mon petit garçon près de moi, j'aurais de nouveau tenté de me suicider, je l'aurais fais jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Chaque semaine on se rend sur la tombe d'Oliver, mon fils me dit que son papa doit être heureux, parce qu'il est avec son papa et sa maman, j'essaye de lui dire qu'il a raison... Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit avec moi... Avec nous, qu'il connaisse notre fils mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. J'entends le vibreur de mon téléphone, j'essuie mes larmes et le prends. C'est Nyssa.

 _ **« Sois forte, je sais que c'est dur, ça va faire cinq ans... Tu ne dois pas craquer... Pour ton fils. »**_

Je souris légèrement, je sais que Nyssa a demandé à deux hommes de me surveiller, surtout quand on approche de l'anniversaire de sa mort, elle veille sur moi... Bien sur, John, Lyla, Théa et Curtis sont là pour moi, ils m'aident, adorent Oliver, mais ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant, tout le monde fait comme si on l'avait tous oublié, on ne parle jamais de lui, mais avec Nyssa ce n'est pas pareil, la première chose qu'elle me demande quand elle me voit ce n'est pas si je vais bien, parce qu'elle sait que je n'irais jamais bien... Elle ne me demande pas si j'ai besoin d'aide parce qu'elle sait que même si on m'aide, ça n'ira pas mieux... Elle me dit juste qu'elle est contente de me voir. Je lui réponds que je la remercie de s'inquiéter, et que je fais de mon mieux, j'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans l'oreiller et continue de pleurer, je pense que je verrais bientôt Nyssa, elle va vouloir être près de moi... Elle a peur que je fasse de nouveau une connerie et je dois dire que parfois l'idée me traverse l'esprit, mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne ferais pas ça à mon fils, il a besoin de moi à ses côtés et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je me redresse un peu, retire mon haut et enfile une chemise qui appartenait à Oliver, j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais afin de garder un maximum de souvenirs de lui, je sens le tissu et même si je sais que depuis tout ce temps la chemise a prit l'odeur de ma lessive, j'ai toujours la sensation de sentir le parfum d'Oliver... D'ailleurs je n'achète plus de parfum pour moi, j'achète juste celui que Oliver portait, j'en ai toujours trois ou quatre flacon dans l'armoire afin de ne pas en manquer, je me parfume avec tout les jours, juste un peu et l'un de mes foulard est couvert de son odeur, dès que je le lave, je remets du parfum dessus.

Je prends une photo d'Oliver et la pose à côté de moi, je caresse doucement son visage, des larmes coulant sur mes joues, je ferme les yeux, ma main toujours sur sa photo, sa chemise toujours sur mon dos, ma tête sur son oreiller couverte de son parfum et je tente de m'endormir, même si je sais que comme chaque nuit depuis cinq ans... Le peu de sommeil que je vais obtenir, sera rempli de cauchemars... Je m'enfonce doucement dans le sommeil, priant pour que la nuit passe vite, que demain arrive encore plus vite... Afin que je puisse passer la journée avec mon fils... Le seul qui me maintienne en vie, le seul qui me permette de sourire encore un peu... Le seul qui me donne encore un tant soit peu goût à la vie.

 **Sachez que je suis désolée ! J'ai eu cette idée et elle ne m'a pas quitté, je devais l'écrire, mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe hein, jamais de la vie, jamais jamais jamais ! Je voulais juste savoir si j'arriverais à écrire un OS dramatique. Je ne recommencerais pas, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant !**

 **La fic qui commencera lundi est sur un ton plus léger et moins dramatique, je vous le promets !**

 **Je vous la poste si j'ai pleins de reviews et que vous êtes sage ^^**

 **A bientôt ! ( ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît ! )**


End file.
